


Passionet kiss with a twist

by Ste_Harry1



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ste_Harry1/pseuds/Ste_Harry1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ste finds a pair of trunk like boxers and he does not wear thouses so he confronts sinaid and he admits that she has being having an affair. Ste goes to the hutch to find Tony to see if he knew anything about that but instead he finds Harry in the kitchen and talks to him about but they go over to Harry's house and harry gets hurt and then Ste helps him clean himself up.<br/>but something crazily unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionet kiss with a twist

Ste: Sinaid.

Sinaid: Yeah. what is it.  
,  
ste: Who's boxers are these,cause they're not mine. I wear briefs tite ones. These are trunk type.

Sinaid: It's not what it..... I..I..I can.

ste: Don't even waste you're breath.

So Ste stormed out. He was heading for the Hutch to see if Tony. However he saw Harry and he asked.

Ste: where's Tony?

Harry: Dunno, but he's not meant to be in today. Why what's up?

Ste: Nothing it don't matter you're to busy to listen. But can I ask you one question.

Harry: Yeah. Go for it.

ste: Why have you not go a top on. You're in the kitchen, you're meant to be cooking food.

Harry: Oh, it's over there at the sink. I was taking the delivery's in and one of the crates was covered in mud or something. that is the only reason that I'm in here today, to take the delivery's in. so if you want I can listen to you're story.

Ste: Yeah sure, but do you want me to help you help you're top up or give you my tracky.

Harry: Yeah. I'll take you're tracky so we can get out of here faster. We'll need to go to my house, so that I can get changed.

Ste agreed and they left. As they got to Harry's stairs leading up to his house,Ste saw Sinaid and he pushed Harry up the stairs to get inside quicker. Ste pushed Harry that hard that he fell and cut his chest and sliced his hand and ripped Ste's tracky, but he got up as fast as he could, and got into the house and Ste followed. When they got inside, Harry took off Ste's tracky and Ste saw what had happend and said.

Ste: Whoa, are you alright.

Harry: Yeah just a little sore, why did you push me anyway.

Ste: I saw John Paul and i did not want to speak to him or anything.

Harry: Alright.

Ste: Is there anything that i can do to help.

Harry: Yeah, could you go up into my room and get me a pair of trousers and a top, any one will do.

so Ste went up the stairs to get Harry's cloths. Harry got the first aid kit, but the alcohol wipes were making him feel sick and light headed. Ste came down and Harry said.

Harry: I need to go up stairs.

Ste: why what's the up.

Harry: The alcohol wipes are making me feel sick and light headed. So I'll need to go into the bathroom to use the shower to clean myself up. Will you help me up the stairs and help me clean myself up.

Ste was a little on adge with that but he was the one who do it to Harry so he could not really say no. Although he was slightly happy about that cause he kind of fancys him.

ste: Yeah if you need me to that is.

Harry: thanks.

So when they got up stairs Harry said to Ste.

Harry: I think my leg is cut or sliced, could you check for me please?

Ste: Yeah.

He lifted up the end of Harry's trouser leg and said.

Ste: I see some blood but I think it's cut further up on you're thigh.

Harry: Alight. Could you look at that for me too please?

Ste: But would that not be a bit weird, you standing in you're boxers and me looking at you.

Harry: Well no one's in, but if you don't want to, or you feel weird doing it, I'll just wait until my dad get's back to help me.

Ste: No it's fine, I can do it I jut wanted to make sure that you would not find weird that's all.

Harry: Okay but please be gental I'm already sore.

Ste: Okay I'll do my best to be gental.

As carefully as he could, Ste cautiously pulled down Harry's trouser's, and spotted a big slice down the front of his thigh, and he told Harry.

Ste: There's a slice down the front of you're thigh, so I don't think that will heal any time soon.

Harry: Alright thanks. Could you sit me down on the edge of the bath please so I can wash my hand.

Ste: Are you sure you can wash you're right hand with you're left though.

Harry: Probably not.

Ste: Do you want me to do it for you.

Harry: Yeah could you please.

Ste: Yeah, just give me the shower head and you're hand.

Harry felt a little funny when Ste said give me you're hand, but he only let it show a bit by slowly giving it to him and going a little red in the face.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bath with only his boxers on, and he was feeling like he was walking on air.

Harry: What was it that you wanted to talk about anyway?

Ste: Ohh, I found a pair of trunk boxers under mine and Sinaid's bed. They are not the kind I wear I wear these.

Ste pulled down one side of his trousers, to show Harry the kind that he wears.

Harry: So the kind that I'm wearing, the briefs.

Ste: Yes thoughs and I think she's cheating on me.

Harry: Ohh. Sorry to hear that. How you holding up on that man.

Ste: Actually pretty good because now I know that I can't trust her. So we're over.

Ste and Harry lock eye's, then Ste moves right over to Harry but he doesn't notice. Then Ste kisses him. Harry jumps back with shock and fell into the bath.

Harry: Laughs 

Ste: Are you alright. Do you want some help up.

As Ste tried to pull Harry up out of the bath, he fail and fell into the bath along with Harry. They both laughed. Then ste turned around to face Harry, and just stared into his deep ocean blue eye's,then rolled over hovering on top of Harry and started to kiss him like he was he only person in the world for him.Then Ste lay down on top Harry's chest, forgetting about his sliced up chest and Harry gave out a cry of pain.

Harry: Ahh ahh ahh.

Ste: Do you want me to stop and get off, and get us out of the bath?

Harry: No not really but it is sore. So how about you get us out of this bath and go into my room?

Ste: Are you sure you might not be up for it. You are cut up pretty bad.

Harry: Well love can over come any thing can't it.

Ste: Yeah. Yeah it can but how strong are you.

Harry: Come into my room with me and you can see for you're self.

So they both went into Harry's room. Ste stripped off and said.

Ste: Two things.

Harry: shoot.

Ste: Have you got protection?

Harry: Look in that top drawer.

Ste: WOAH, Are you a time traveller or something.

Harry: What do you mean?

Ste: You have looked in this drawer before haven't you.

Harry: Yeah why?

Ste: There is enough protection in here for like life time. you don't get that lucky surely. 

Harry: Wouldn't you like to know.

Ste: Okay and the second thing is under or on top of the sheets.

Harry: On top so I don't get blood on both the quilt and mattress.

So they got busy with it and they had to literally take it step by step so that Harry would not hurt himself. He also was nervous about the time that his dad was going to be home at. But he did not think about it to much because all that mattered was that he was with ste, and no one not even Tony was going to spoil that for him of for Ste.

Harry: I love you.

Ste: I love you too babe.


End file.
